Sonic Shotgun
by Amira Devant
Summary: Part of the Shuffle:ES21 series. Song 2. Panther knew Team Japan was dangerous. But USA didn't take heed and now Team America is facing down the barrel of gun. Hiruma shows why he is the Deimon devious genius. Meet the Japanese generation of all-stars.


Sonic Shotgun

Song 2 The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus - Atrophy

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Summary: Part of the Shuffle:ES21 series. Song 2. Panther knew Team Japan was dangerous. But USA didn't take heed and now Team America is facing down the barrel of gun. Hiruma shows why he is the Deimon devious genius. Meet the Japanese generation of all-stars.

* * *

The stadium erupted into cheers, the chants of "U-S-A!" rung in Team Japan's ears as they watched the All-Stars of the football world enter the field. The favourites of the World Cup. The linemen watached with stone faces, Shin standing in the middle, the vital keystone amoung Agon, Gaou, Kurita and Yameto. Sena gulped and watched with hardened eyes, Riku at his side. Monta clenched his hands watching silently with the other recievers. And Hiruma stood with Kid, a smirk firmly attached to his face. There was only one thought that ran through their minds, simple and true: This is it. This was the either the begining or the end for them, and they would sure as hell make sure it was the begining.

In true American style, each Captain's speech was to be broadcasted to the whole stadium, the inspirational part atleast. Smirking, Clifford commanded the attention of his team, and the stadium fell into a hush. Ever eye was on Clifford, even Japan's team.

"This is it! This were we take the title that is ours! They have no salt to the being the Champions of the Youth World Cup! Japan does not belong on this field! This is our territory, this is our game. Everyone is this stadium has come to dsee us dominate! And we shall! The Pentagram will lead, and we will not only show them, but the world, why we are Team U.S.A.! It's time to take down the last obstacle to our trophy! Let's go Team America!"

The cheer that met the speech could only be described as deafening. The crowds screamed their consent for their favourites, the few Japanese supporters booing or sitting quietly in anticipation. The American anthem blared through the speakers and the fanfare that occured made Sena wondered what it would be like after the match if the opening was so extravengant.

Grinning, Hiruma just took his shotgun and shot out a hail of bullets, easily catching everyone's attention. Chewing, he smirked and blew a bubble as a dead silence fell over the stadium. Team Japan stood waiting like soldiers as Hiruma calmly stepped up onto the bench with his team surroundinng him. The bubble popped and he lowered his gun.

"That was a cute fucking speech, wouldn't you say so, fucking manager?" he said carelessly as Mamori glared at him but nodded nonetheless. It was usually better for everyone to play along with what ever Hiruma was planning, esspecially now. He would never jeopardise their chance at the cup. Smirking again, Hiruma shrugged and said, "Guess I have to do better."

Pulling out his AK, Hiruma pointed it at Team Japan, of which most flinched ever so slightly. "This is the finals of the fucking world cup. The place everyone said we could make. Guess what? We fucking did. We have fought too long and too fucking hard to go down now. I'm not asking for your fucking best; I'm telling you to fucking win. In every fucking tackle, push till you can't and then push more. In every play, play like it's your fucking life on the line. This is our fucking time and it's time we showed those fuckers on the other side of the field what we are. We are the Deimon, the Ojou, the Wild Guns, the Posiedon, the fucking Nagas and Alexanders. More over, we are the fucking best of Japan. So you better win or fucking die trying! Cos be won't beat them..."

And team Japan could only respond like the Chrismas Bowl Champions of Japan always do, "WE WILL FUCKING KILL THEM!" At first, it seemed like there was no challenge for America. Japan was simply being over-powered by them in every aspect. Watching the field with narrowed eyes, Hiruma met Clifford's gaze and smirked. Hiruma knew that Clifford was devious, but blowing a bubble, he refused to believe the Yankee was better than him. There was no one more devious and evil than Hiruma, even Agon atested to that.

"Kid, get your fucking ass here," Hiruma called, waking up the other Quarterback from his position on the bench. Curious, Shien jogged onto the field to meet the unoffical captain of the team. Passive eyes met a devious grin as Hiruma said, "How about we fucking show them why we are the fucking all-stars of Japan? " And all Kid could honestly do as he listened to the plan was grin as deviously as Hiruma.

Clifford narrowed his eyes as Hiruma walked off the field, giving the quarterback position to the infamous Kid. The other players changed as well, leaving Yamato, Shin, Riku, Tetsuma, Sena, Agon, Kakei and the other basic linemen. Frowning, Clifford put his best line on, looking to Don to hold the line. He was confident that anything the blond threw at them, the team could handle it. Japan was an average team in terms of players on a whole. Sure some players had areas of expertise but they all has weaknesses of which Team USA could target. There was nothing to worry about. Panther, on the other hand, looked worried at the smirk Hiruma had, and he knew from experience that was never good for anyone...

Waiting for the whistle, Riku threw a smile at Sena, asking, "Ready to do this Wild Guns style?" Sena merely smiled back. Kurita snatched, and the ball flew into Kid's hands. The basic linemen threw their weight into stopping the American's from breaking through, despite that it should have been the opposite way around. But the real action were 4 runners bolting at Lightspeed and 3 runners running close to light speed, speed across the field, dodging the defence. The ground covered in the few seconds the line held was staggering. A nameless player broke through a gap and charged at Kid, whom cooly watched the field. At the last possible moment, the ball was released across the field as the yankees tried desparately to chase down the scramble of japanese players runnign across the pitch. The ball found it's target in Tetsuma's hands as a defense formation formed infront of him to clear the way. Yameto, Shin, Agon and Kakei mowed down the defence infront whilst Riku and Sena watched the back.

Crossing the lone, the Referee held up his hands to indicate a touchdown as the stadium rawed in appreciatin of a good play. The big screens flashed with the word "Sonic Shotgun" as the name of the play courtesy of Hiruma. Many in the stadium could only stare slackened-jaw at what just occured. Inwardly Clifford realised he just might have under-estimated Team Japan. Sure they had weaknesses but they worked together, and with Hiruma at the conrol tower, he would grudgingly admitt they would be a threat.

"Panther," Clifford grimly said, "get that ridiculous look off your face!"

* * *

End.  
Just a thought and a play I sort of suspected Hiruma to use in the World Cup.

Read and review.


End file.
